Tear Drops
by Syaorana
Summary: Lost his wallet, cellphone, and keys, and now Syaoran is stuck in a restaurant... used his last quarter to dial a phone call, but it was the wrong number! But the woman on the phone appears..k i kno it's not a good summary but just read it ok?.
1. Coincidence, or is it Destiny?

Hi ppl! This is my new fanfic, I just hope you would like the first chapter! The inspiration I got is from a dream, I'm not sure how the ending would go but I've already thought   
enough that will be the first 5 chapters. Here's chapter one, tell me what you think ok?  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, this plot is mine tho.   
  
Legend  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking/thoughts'  
  
(Syaorana's notes!)  
  
------setting(meanwhile)--------  
  
Tear Drops  
Chapter One: Coincidence, or is it Destiny?  
  
A cheerful Sunday afternoon.   
  
A cheerful bird chirping outside.  
  
But not so cheerful for a guy who had just got his wallet and keys stollen, and is now stuck inside a restaurant with no money to pay the bills.  
  
"God! Damn that stupid thief!" He was getting very fraustrated as he searched through all his pockets, only to find a worthless quarter. With his last hope, he inserted the quarter into the phone in the phone booth, and dialed the number.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A cheerful Sunday afternoon.  
  
A cheerful bird chirping outside.  
  
And a cheerful girl sitting on her balcony enjoying the sun shine. Of course Sakura Kinomoto was always cheerful, no matter what. Her short auburn hair, caresses her face as the cool breezes blew past her.   
As a structure manager in the Neinson High-tec Cooperation, she's pretty successful for a 25 year old. Relaxing comfortably in her swing chair, she closed her eyes, smelling the fragrance of Summer.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, which made Sakura jump (You're so dense, Sakura....-_-')  
  
"Hello?" Sakura picked up the phone.   
  
"My wallet and my keys got stollen, and I have no money left on me. I'm at the restaurant across the City Mall, yeah, the Italian one. Come here quick will ya?" A male voice flew from the other side of the telephone line.  
  
"What?..." Sakura was confused.   
  
"God, it's me!" ".....I think you've got the wrong number." She replied. 'Who is this guy?'  
  
Quiet. Finally the guy's voice was heard again. But this time, it was an angry voice "Shit! Using my last quarter as my only hope, you're telling me I've got the wrong number?!" The guy cursed. Sakura can imagine he must've been really mad.  
  
'What?! This guy is mad at me because he dialed wrong number HIMSELF?!?!' The voice came again before she could reply."Well, why did you pick up the phone anyway if I got the wrong number? Then I could've dialed the right number next!"   
  
'WELL, if I didn't pick up the phone how would I know it's a wrong number?!? God, what's with this guy?' Sakura thought angrily. Then the phone gave the busy sound, and their connection was cut off. 'I guess the time is up for his quarter'   
  
Sakura shrugged, and went back to the balcony. But her thoughts was remained on the guy who phoned. What would happen to this guy? Sakura started to feel sorry for the guy. But why should she though? She doesn't even know this guy for one, and who was the one yelling at HER when   
he made the mistake himself?   
  
But before she knew it, she was infront of the Italian restaurant across the City Mall. 'What are you here for?' A little voice inside asked her. But her other side took over. She went inside and looked around. She walked towards the phone booth on the right hand side and saw a guy standing infront a table, taping the glass with his fingers.  
Delicate ones, like the ones that play piano. But by looking at his face, Sakura knew he was the one who phoned her.She started to inspect him. Messy chocolate hair, wearing a formal business suit, with two buttons on top released(I think you get the idea? Sorry I didn't explain that well...but if you DO understand  
what I meant...He must look H-O-T!!XP)  
  
She stopped infront of him. "I guess you can't make a call now huh?" The guy looked up. Sakura continued, but not with a sincere tone. "I'm sorry you used your last quarter, and you dialed to me." She took a quarter from her pocket and put it on the table. "Here's the quarter I lost you."  
With that, didn't even wait for a reply, she turned around and walked away. She can feel the tense eyes still staring at her. She smiled inwardly and walked away with her chin up, and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
-------Next Morning------  
  
"Mister, can you please drive faster? I'm really late" Sakura urged as she sat restless in the back seat of a cab. She was really late for a meeting(Typical Sakura...-_-'), and it was a very important one with the Levian Tec Company.   
  
"Today is just not my day." She murmured. Tomoyo nudged her. "Don't worry Sakura, it'll be all right." Tomoyo Daidouji is Sakura's best friend and also her partner on businesses. As the only heir of the Daidouji Inc., Tomoyo didn't want to inherit her parent's fortune. She wanted to be successful  
by her own work. She took designs for technology while in university, and is now an official designer of Neison Tec.   
  
"Who's going to be there, do you think?" Sakura asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I think, um...Mr.Kyoru, you've met him before." Nod. "and...managers from relevant departments. Oh! I heard that Syaoran Li will be there too." Tomoyo grinned at the last part.  
  
"Syaoran Li? You mean the head of all the technology departments in Levian Tec?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "Yup, heard he's very handsome too." Tomoyo's starry eyes appeared, and she continued. "He's probably the most wanted man for every single woman in Levian Tec."   
  
"Stop exaggerating, Tomoyo." Sakura sweatdropped. "Oh, we're here. Thanks." Sakura said, handing the money to the cab driver and the girls rushed out of the car.  
  
-----2 min. later-----  
  
"I'm extremely sorry that we're late." Sakura said as she opened the door to the Meeting Room. She and Tomoyo took the nearest seat, and sat. Sakura looked around the room.  
  
There few people that she met before and few others, and at the other end of the table, she saw a familiar face.  
  
It's him!  
  
The Quarter Guy! The idiot that got mad at her for dialing a wrong number himself!  
  
Wearing a black suit and a loosen blue tie (CUTIE!!=p), the guy was very serious and seem to Sakura that he wouldn't even care if the sky fall down right at that moment.  
  
"Ah, everybody's here now, so we can start the meeting now." Mr.Kyoru started, smiling. "Let m..."  
  
"Hold on a second, I have a question for these two ladies." The Quarter Guy interuppted. "Are all the people in Neison Tec like you, not responsible for the time?"  
  
It caught Tomoyo and Sakura off guard completely. But Sakura caught up. "I apologize for wasting your precious time. Now could you stop wasting OUR precious time?"   
  
The guy was still very clam. A glint of interest appeared in his eyes for just a second, but Sakura was too upset to notice. He smirked. "Well next time, bring some manners too." "How dar..." Sakura cut off as Tomoyo dragged her back down to her seat.   
  
Tomoyo and Mr.Kyoru exchanged glances. "....Okay, now, let me introduce everyone." Mr.Kyoru took the hint. "This is Mr.Syaoran Li, the head of the Technology Departments."   
  
'WHAT?!? HE is Syaoran Li?!' Sakura was astounded. 'I thought at least he would have WAY better manner, 'cause obviously, being born in the famous Li Clan family, he must've...Oh well, I guess not. Can't believe that guy is actually the well-known Syaoran Li! Why would ANYONE want HIM to be the head of the Departments?!'  
  
She took a glimpse at Tomoyo. Obviously she was astonished too.  
  
-----40 min. later-----  
  
"...That's about all." Sakura finished with a successful smile. The meeting had gone pretty well, and everybody seems to be satisfied with Neison's analysis and designs.   
  
"Very impressive, Ms.Kinomoto." Syaoran Li said, not showing any emotions. Sakura couldn't tell if he was sincere or joking, but she bowed a little to show her appreciation.  
  
After the meeting, everyone filed out of the room. As Sakura organizing her stuff, she looked towards Syaoran. He was talking to another manager. Suddenly out of expectation, he turned his head to face Sakura.   
Sakura jumped a little, then start to glare at him. And of course a glare was also returned. Then Sakura picked up her stuff and heads outside the door to meet Tomoyo.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Yay!!First chap. finished! Me soooooo happy! just hope you guys like it so far. Sorry my grammar is not really good, 'cause English is not my first language AND also not my favorite language either.=P  
But i hope you enjoyed it, and please please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!That'll tell me if you like it or not, and if I should continue. Thx!  
  
~Syaorana 


	2. What's Next?

Hi Again!...Can't believe u guys realli liked it!! me so happy! and i feel so honored! Thanks for everyone hu reviewed!   
*Mwah* luv ya all!!... Review dis one too k?Here's the second chappie and...i juz hope u wud like it! *jumping up and down*  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS, but this fic about how S+S blossomed together is mine. =)  
  
Legend  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking/thoughts'  
  
(Syaorana's notes!)  
  
------setting(meanwhile)------  
  
Tear Drops  
  
Chapter Two: What's Next?  
  
Sakura yawned as she opened the gate to her house. It's about 6:30 p.m. and already the shades of blue is filling up the sky.  
She fumbled through her purse for her key. Cellphone, notepad, wallet, and everything else that was suppose to be there was  
there. Except for the key.   
  
'Ok, think. Where did I last saw it.' Sakura thought about what she did throughout the day. It didn't take her long before  
she realized she forgot her keys in the house that morning. 'You're so stupid, Sakura. Why did you EVER thought of moving   
out?' Of course she already knew the answer in her heart. After she found a job in Neison Tec. she wanted to prove her big  
protective brother Touya that she's not his little monster anymore and she could take care of herself. Undoubtly she took  
a LOT of time to convince her brother but at the end Touya agreed grudgingly. Every weekend, she would go back to her old  
home to visit her father(Her mother died when she was only two, as most of you know), and sometimes to her brother's home to   
make sure if he's being good to his fiance(Of course he is but Sakura is very doubtful of her brother).  
  
Sighing, she walked out the gate, and dialed a phone number.(Don't worry, it's not that again.=p)  
  
----------------------------------  
  
The phone rang just as Tomoyo Daidouji walked into her mansion. She picked it up from the table.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, it's Sakura." "Hey Sakura." "Listen, do you still have the extra key for my house that I gave you...um...about  
two months ago?"   
  
Tomoyo thought for a second. "Hold on, I'll go check." She took of her shoes and went into the living room. There she opened  
a drawer from a desk and took out a key linked with a cherry keychain. "Yup I still have it. You need it?"  
  
"Ya...I forgot my keys in the house." Sakura sounded a little embarressed. "I'm on my way to your house, be there in about   
5 min. ok?"   
  
Tomoyo grinned. Sakura can never get rid of her clumsiness. "Ok, see you in 5 minutes." Tomoyo hanged up and walked towards  
the stairs.   
  
"Miss Daidouji, there's a letter for you." Tomoyo stopped and faced her housekeeper.   
  
"From who?" "It says here on the envelope it's from Levian Tec Company." The housekeeper handed her an envelope.   
  
Tomoyo took the letter and looked at it roughly. "Okay, thanks." She headed towards her bedroom.  
  
-------11 min. later-------  
  
"Come in." Tomoyo opened the door, and Sakura stepped in.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tomoyo, traffic jam." "That's alright." Tomoyo took out Sakura's key from her pocket. "Here's your key. But I was  
thinking, maybe you can stay here tonight. We haven't had a sleepover in ages!"   
  
"I don't know. I still have a lot work to do for tomorrow..." "Please?" Of course Sakura noticed Tomoyo's puppy eyes are   
attacking her again. Surrendering, Sakura sighed "Ok, fine. But I don't have my pajama here though."  
  
"That's no problem, I'll get you one in just a minute." She headed upstairs and Sakura followed. Okay, fine, not 'followed',   
to be exact, 'dragged' would be the right word. (She was dragged obviously because, she's so slow at realizing things!..ya..  
dat's why)   
  
Of course, before long, Tomoyo took out a beautiful, cute pink pajama from her enormous closet. Sakura thought it was   
beautiful. Different shades of pink, with cute blossoms.   
  
"Try it on." Tomoyo urged. Sakura tried it on, and it was exactly her size, like it was made just for her.  
  
"It fits perfectly!"   
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Of course it's gonna fit, I, Myself, bought it for you."   
  
"How'd you know my size?" Sakura wondered.  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped."Well, I'm not your best friend for nothing, you know." "He...he..." Sakura was a little embarressed,   
it's Tomoyo we're talking about here! "Anyway, can we eat now? I'm sortda starved."   
  
"Sure." "Great, let's go!" Sakura said, walking towards the door.   
  
"Um...Sakura..you're just gonna wear that?" Sakura looked down at her pajama. "What? It's not like there's something wrong  
with it, is there?"   
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped again. 'Of course, duh! You're just going to wear pajama to dinner. Uh huh, no big deal.' But her mouth  
didn't obey her mind. "Sure...no big deal...go ahead."   
  
Of course Sakura didn't mind at all, and both girls went downstairs to have dinner....of course, starved.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Yup, indeed. They were VERY hungry. After all, a day of work in Neison Tec wouldn't been relaxing.   
  
In the formal dining hall of Daidouji resident, with elaborated decorations, with shining marble floor...but also with two  
starving ladies eating, not caring what they would look like(Yup, Sakura's even wearing the pajama), the hall wouldn't be  
what you called well suited. (^_~')  
  
Finally the girls collapsed on the chairs. Too full to move. "Tomoyo, I think I ate way too much." Sakura moaned.  
  
"I know, same here, I wonder where the heck did my mother get such good chiefs." Tomoyo agreed.  
  
Sakura gave a wry smile. "Definitely, that was such an delicious meal."   
  
After awhile, the girls felt better, at least they were able to stand up, they went upstairs and got ready for bed.  
  
---------30 min. later-------  
  
"Sakura, you awake?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Ya." Sakura replied, staring blankly at the ceiling. It was totally dark, except for the moonlight that slipped through the  
window, glowing faintly.  
  
"I can't sleep. You?" "I'm alright. Something on your mind? Today was such an tiring day, you should be really tired."  
  
Tomoyo grinned, as she remembered today's events. "Talk about tiring. This morning wasn't that tiring, was it? You're little  
mad at Mr.Li, weren't ya?"   
  
Sakura's mood shifted a little, as she also remembered this morning's meeting. "Thought the people from well known families  
would at least have some manner...that little brat...what pissed him off lately, geez."  
  
"Still, you have to admit that he's quite cute." No reply. Tomoyo knew Sakura admitted; she continued on. "But also I heard   
that her fiance died from a car crash just 2 weeks ago. I think probably that's why he's so mad lately. Accroding to reliable  
sources, people rarely see him smile anymore; well not that he always smile before the accident, but...I don't know. We   
shouldn't judge people by their appearance nor their first impression, right?"   
  
But Tomoyo thought 'He's perfect for Sakura...I better put my plans to work' (WHAT?!?! SHE GOT PLANS? I NEVER KNEW DAT!^_^')  
  
Sakura nodded in silence. "I guess so." 'He must've been really heart-broken by the news.' Sakura thought. She can't believe  
what she's feeling. Pity? No way, she's pitying the guy that got mad at her TWICE without a right reason?   
  
"Oh I just remembered." Tomoyo said suddenly. "There was a letter from the Levian Tec. saying there will be a dance party   
this Saturday. And we're invited as special guests. I wonder who invited us... You must've gotten it too. Did you check your   
mail box?"   
  
It took a few seconds for the message to go across Sakura's mind. Sakura bolted up.   
"What? A dance party?" Groan. "I HATE dance parties! And the company that the brat is in? Uh..." Sakura can't imagine how she  
would face him.   
  
Sakura's complaint kept on going for a long time. But Tomoyo didn't bother. She's got plans...'Yup, dresses, makeups....and   
of course a little match making....'  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Ah...........finally! I'm sorry I took a long time....thanks again for ppl that reviewed! Next Chapter....will be....well of  
course the party!...I wonder what happen next!! Well...NOW your job is to press the 'Go' button down there, write something,  
and press submit! that's easy right? ....thanks!*Mwah* good night...im getting sleepy too....zzzzzzzzz  
  
Luv ya all  
  
Syaorana   
  
P.S. I'm already at dream land....so wait, for my next chapter!...I'm looking for brand new ideas in this dream.... 


End file.
